rudolphtherednosedreindeerfandomcom-20200214-history
Vixen (Rankin/Bass)
This article is about the Rankin/Bass character. For the male 1998 character, see Vixen Vixen is a member of Santa Claus' sleigh team, a minor character in the 1964 film Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and a main character in it's 1974 prequel The Year Without A Santa Claus. She was the youngest member of the Sleigh Team (until Rudolph joined) having been on the team since she was a yearling. Appearances ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Vixen is seen at the end of the film with the rest of the Sleigh Team (sans Comet and Donner) as they guide Santa's sleigh through the fog with the help of Rudolph, who uses his nose's light to guide the team through the fog. Santa Claus Is Comin To Town Vixen and the sleigh team (sans Rudolph) is seen at the start of the film guiding Santa's sleigh. The Year Without A Santa Claus In this film, which takes place many years before ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Vixen is seen as a yearling and is the youngest member of the Sleigh Team. When Santa goes on holiday, Vixen, along with two elves named Jingle and Jangle Bells, goes to find proof that people still believe in Santa. However, the trio are shot down by Heat Miser and become lost in Southtown, where Jingle and Jangle are given a citation by a policeman for riding Vixen the wrong way on a one way road. The two elves disguise Vixen as a dog by placing socks over her ears and antlers. However, Vixen is mistaken for an actual dog by a dog catcher, who takes her to the pound. The mayor of Southtown agrees to free Vixen if Jingle and Jangle prove that they are elves by making it snow on Christmas Day. With Jingle and Jangle unable to pay for Vixen's bail, Santa goes to Southtown with Dasher and retrieves Vixen from the pound and sees that she has fallen ill due to the warm weather. Santa brings Vixen, along with Jingle and Jangle, back to the North Pole, where she is seen lying in bed with an ice pack on her head, whilst being tended to by Santa. She is last seen with Dasher and the rest of the sleigh team guiding Santa's sleigh into the night. ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and The Island Of Misfit Toys Vixen makes a small appearance in this film, which takes place after ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Gallery Imagetywascvixenjbjb.jpeg|Vixen sleeping imagetywascjbvjb.jpeg|Vixen with Jangle and Jingle Bells imagetywascjbvjbride.jpeg|Jingle and Jangle riding Vixen Imagetywascvixenjbjbpm.jpeg imagetywascvdscmcjbjb.jpeg|Vixen with Dasher, Santa, Mrs. Claus, Jingle and Jangle Imagetywascsantavixen.jpeg|Santa tending to Vixen imagetywascsvst.jpeg|Vixen and the Sleigh Team pulling Santa's sleigh Imagersatstptto.jpg|Adult Vixen with Santa, Rudolph and the rest of the Sleigh Team Trivia *Vixen is the only female Sleigh Team member in the Rankin/Bass films. She is also the only female reindeer in the films to have antlers (like real life female reindeer) whereas the other female reindeer do not e.g Clarice and Mrs. Donner. *Despite her age, Vixen (as a yearling) could withstand the weight of both Jingle and Jangle riding on her. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Reindeer Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Characters Category:The Year Without A Santa Claus Characters Category:Sleigh Team members Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Animals Category:Orphans Category:Does